New Equestria-The Begining
by SkullKrusher
Summary: Equestria 1925. It's been over a year since Twilight got her castile. And throughout the lands all is peaceful. Or so it seems. Tension is building between Celestia and Luna. As Luna wants her own portion of equestria to rule, Celestia wants all to remain the same. And talk of war is rising. Meanwhile. An old enemy of Celestia returns. Can this mare bring peace or will a war ensue?
1. Awakening

The sky was grey in Canterlot. As storm clouds flew in from Cloudsdale. Though this did not discourage a small band of colts and fillies from their hike. For they wished to see the Canterlot sculpture garden, and nothing would stand in their way. When they arrived two colts and a filly separated from the group.

"Wow. Look at these things, they're so beautiful." Whispered the awestruck filly.

"Pshh, they all look like funny rock's to me." Bickered one of the colts.

"Ah. You just don't understand art." Argued the filly.

"I agree. They're just wonderful. Especially that one." The other colt declared, as he pointed to one of the many statues. One of a mare in medieval armor, sitting proudly with her eyes closed.

"Who is that?" Asked the art despising colt.

The filly looked at the inscription.

"It doesn't say her name, but it does say this. Many years ago, she was one of princess Celestia's protégés, a skilled warrior and commander of the equestrian army. She was turned to stone for being a traitor."

"Ha, serves her right." Grunted the art hating colt.

"Well I don't think that's very(scream)!" Exclaimed the other colt as thunder echoed through the sky, and a simultaneous lightning strike hit the statue."

"Whow!" Shouted the now shocked filly.

"Ha ha! Wimp." Laughed the brash colt.

"Them's fightin word's!"

The two colts tumbled into a fight. After a few seconds the filly broke up the fight.

"Hey leave him alone. Besides, you looked pretty scared yourself."

"Pff, whatever." Disagreed the brash colt.

As rain started to fall the trio and the rest of the group decided it was time to leave.

...

As the storm erupted, the statue for which they had gazed began to shake, and crumble. Until finally, it cracked. And it was within the cracks a light had appeared. It gloomed brighter, and brighter, until. The statue broke. And within the dust sat the silhouette of a mare. The mare dropped from the pedestal, and coughed as she rose.


	2. Friendly Hospitality

"(Cough)Where am I?" The mare asked in a quiet rough tone.

She looked around with confusion. A thick cloud of dust engulfed her, preventing even the slightest glimpse of her surroundings. Finally the dust began to settle, and the mare could see Canterlot castle.

"Canterlot! (Cough)No, I have to get out of here!" Remarked the worried mare as her voice returned to normal.

The Mare ran franticly down the dirt path and out of the garden. Heavy rain started to fall. She stopped when she came to a split path. On the left was the road to Canterlot, to the right was Ponyville.

"Anything but Canterlot."

She turned right, continuing to run.

...

The mare dropped into the mud, panting heavily. She looked up to see a not so distant Ponyville on the horizon, sun setting behind it.

"(Panting)Almost there."

By the time she reached Ponyville it was dark. Hardly a pony for blocks. The now exhausted mare took shelter in an alley by a dumpster. Rain falling once again. Tired, filthy, soaked. Tears began to fill the mares eyes. As she did the only thing she could, cry. The faint sound of dubstep grew louder, as a white unicorn with headphones and purple sunglasses approached the dumpster. She used her magic to lift the dumpster lid and placed a used plastic cup inside. She almost walked away but saw the mare behind the dumpster. She removed her headphones and glasses, a look of pity fell upon her face. The mare looked up to see the unicorn in front of her. The unicorn reached her hoof to the mare. The mare nervously took it. The unicorn pulled the mare back on her hooves, then gestured for the mare to follow her. Having no better options the mare followed.

...

Octavia was relaxing on the couch after a long session of playing her cello. Though the content of the news was hardly relaxing. Never a brake from the tension between Luna and Celestia.

"(Sigh)Oh I do hope they work through this bitterness. The last thing we need is a war." Octavia worriedly commented to herself.

Thunder cracked the sky as the door opened wide. Octavia turned around to see her marefriend walk into the house. She got up to greet her.

"Vinyl where have you been? Do you have any idea what..." Octavia paused as she saw another mare walk in behind her.

"Who in bloody hell is that? An angry Octavia asked.

Vinyl used her horn to grab a pad and pen so she could answer. Octavia took the pad and read it.

"I don't know. I found her like this behind a dumpster in an alley."

"Oh so now we're taking in random homeless off the streets?" Argued a still enraged Octavia.

Vinyl took the pad back. The mare walked over to the strange box in the middle of the room that was making noise.

When Vinyl was done Octavia read the pad.

"There aren't a lot of homeless in Ponyville. Besides look at her. She needs our help."

Octavia looked at the mare. Who was now nudging the radio. Octavia's face began to show pity as well.

"(Sigh)Alright, she can stay. But only for one night! Octavia declared.

Vinyl hugged Octavia. Octavia rolled her eyes and smiled. They ended their hug to welcome their guest.

"Hello there. What's your name?" Asked Octavia.

The mare turned her attention away from the radio, and towards them.

"Charlie." She replied.

"Oh, lovely name."

"Thank you. And fear not! For I am bound by the warrior creed, to defend this house against any who dare lay siege."

"Oh my!" Vinyl seductively thought. As look of ecstasy formed on her face.

"Eh heh heh. What?" Asked a confused Octavia.

"You took me into your home, in my hour of need. As long as I'm welcome, I shall never flee. I swore an oath to the creed. And never by me, will it be dishonored."

"Is there some kind of LARP convention in Ponyville?" Octavia asked, still confused.

"What is this LARP you speak of?" Replied Charlie.

"You're joking, right?"

"If I were joking you would be laughing."

Vinyl started writing again. When she finished, she gave the pad to Charlie.

"Are you a coma patient?"

"What's a coma?" Charlie asked.

"(Nervous laughing)Okay, this isn't as funny as you think." Replied a nervous Octavia.

"I told you I'm not joking!"

Vinyl grabbed the pad, and wrote once again. When she finished, Charlie took the pad.

"What year do you think it is?"

"Fourteen twenty five. Right?"

Vinyl and Octavia dropped their jaws simultaneously. Each sharing looks of astonishment.

"What? Is it not?"

"No!" Replied Octavia.

"Oh. What is it then, fourteen thirty?"

"No." Octavia replied shaking her head.

"Well when is it then?"

"Nineteen twenty five."

The same astonishment that plagued Vinyl and Octavia's face, now shaped Charlie's.

"Nineteen twenty five! I didn't think I was out that long."

"What are you talking about?" Asked a bewildered Octavia.

"It's not important."

"Um. I'd say it's very important!"

"(Sigh)It's quite a long story."

"I don't care if it carries on till bloody morning! Somepony just tell me what the hell is going on!"

"(Inhales deeply)Alright. Long story short, and many moons ago. I was princess Celestia's protégé."

"But you're a Pegasus."

"I was her war time apprentice. Anyways. The Griffin Pony conflict was escalating. It wouldn't have been long until it turned into an all-out. So as a precaution, Celestia massed an army of epic proportions. And chose me to lead it."

"Why you?"

"Because she saw great skill in me."

"So wait. If you're from fourteen twenty five. Then how the hell are you alive? You'd be over five hundred years old!"

"Well it's simple. Celestia turned me to stone. And technically I'm only twenty one."

"Wait. She turned you to stone! Why?"

"Let's just say Celestia and I didn't always see eye to eye. I tried to, reason with her. But she refused to hear my side."

"There must be more to it than that?"

"There is but...(Sigh)It's complicated. You wouldn't understand."

"(Yawn)We certainly won't at this hour. We'll talk again in the morning. Will you be comfortable on the couch?" Replied a tiered Octavia.

"Yes. And again, thank you. For giving me shelter in time of need."

"Don't thank me, thank Vinyl." Octavia replied as she walked towards her and Vinyl's room.

Charlie and Vinyl exchanged smiles.

"Thank you, Vinyl." Nodded Charlie.

This time vinyl's reply was not with pen and pad. But rather, with a wink. And with that wink she retired to her room. Leaving Charlie alone in the living room. With nothing but her thoughts.

 _ ***AUTHERS NOTE:**_

 _ **Hey everypony. Feel free to review or PM me. I love the feedback. Have a nice day.**_


End file.
